The College on Problems of Drug Dependence (CPDD) is the oldest standing scientific organization devoted to research on drug abuse. Although the majority of attendees come from the US, the annual meeting draws scientists from about 50 countries. CPDD will hold its 72nd Annual Scientific Meeting at the Fairmont Scottsdale Princess Hotel, from June 12 through June 17, 2010. In 2011, the CPDD meeting will be held in conjunction with the International Narcotics Research Conference (INRC). The goal of the CPDD meeting is to bring together the outstanding scientists in the field of drug abuse and addiction to present their work and discuss the latest findings in all facets of the field including molecular biology, genetics, medicinal chemistry, pharmacology, behavior, neuroimmunology, treatment, prevention, and epidemiology. Papers include reports about all drug classes involved in drug abuse including opioids, cocaine, methamphetamine, cannabinoids, nicotine, inhalants, alcohol, sedative-hypnotics, hallucinogens, and club drugs. No other meeting covers the breadth of research in the drug abuse field. There are 5 days of scientific sessions made up of volunteer oral presentations, poster sessions, 15-18 symposia, and 8-12 workshops. Special attention is given to the needs of women, young scientists, trainees, students, and underrepresented populations in drug abuse research in planning the program. There will be a good balance of all fields and topics representing the drug abuse research community. Symposia are solicited from all members and all interested scientists by calling for submissions on our Web site, in our Newsline publication, in our journal Drug and Alcohol Dependence, and in announcements sent by e-mail and made at the annual meeting. Submitted abstracts are reviewed and divided into poster and oral sessions to insure a balance with the chosen symposia representative of the various research facets of the drug abuse and addiction field. Plenary and award lectures as well as several satellite meetings and specialty workshops will complete the program.